Close to You
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: Carly desperto en un hospital con el miedo que sentimos todos al no saber que fue de nosotros, pero las acciones de su Rey le ayudaran a esclarecer su mente.


Carly lentamente abrió los ojos. No podía ver nada a causa de la falta de lentes. No sabia donde estaba aunque por lógica definió que se trataba de un cuarto de hospital, pues como todos los cuartos de hospital era blanco, con una televisión en la esquina superior, una ventana en la pared derecha que daba hacia quien sabe donde y la cama (en donde ella reposaba) con unas cuantas sabanas blancas. No sabía por que había terminado allí, si lo ultimo que su mente le dejaba recordar era su duelo con Jack y de allí su fin, convirtiéndose en polvo entre los brazos de el. Y después de eso, una inmensa luz...

Se desespero un poco. ¿Acaso todo lo que ella había "vivido" desde que acepto ser Dark Signer había sido una fantasía? Pensó que, a lo mejor, desde su duelo con Divine (recordaba claramente haber caído desde un edificio con múltiples pisos de altura al finalizar) había llegado al hospital, la habían atendido y tal vez ella paso por estado de coma en donde "imaginó" que había pasado... todo lo que ella recordaba.

Pero después de un momento de analizar esa teoría, se dio cuenta de que podía ser ilógica puesto que la caída de un edificio tan alto como lo es (o era) el edificio del Movimiento Arcadia representaba una muerte segura. Y en caso de haber sobrevivido (como ella esperaba y suponía de si misma) representaría múltiples huesos rotos, por no decir lo peor. Obviamente esta hipótesis no encajaba con su estado de salud actual, pues no solo no tenía ni un solo rasguño si no que además ella se sentía perfectamente sana, claro, con la única incomodidad de no saber por que rayos había terminado allí.

Miro a su lado izquierdo en busca de respuestas y lo vio. Se encontraba sentado en una silla, su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Parecía dormido, asi que no lo quiso despertar para cuestionarlo sobre su confusión y decidió esperar a que el se levantara unas horas después y, tal vez, el le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Se volvió a recostar y se cubrió con las sabanas blancas tratando de tranquilizarse, pero un pensamiento asalto su mente impidiéndole la tranquilidad de nuevo.

"_Si realmente me quieres, por favor, termíname con tus propias manos"_

¿En verdad había dicho eso? ¿De verdad había tenido un duelo, no solo con Jack, si no además con Divine, había manejado una D-Whell y su mazo había cambiado de manera tan drástica? Se volvió a levantar y busco por todos lados su mazo, pero no se dio cuenta de que una sombra se había colocado atrás suyo...

-Carly, ¿Qué estas buscando?-oyó que una voz varonil dijo a sus espaldas

Se dio cuenta de que Jack ya no se encontraba sentado en la silla, y cuando volteo lo miro con esa imagen imponente que lo caracterizaba y con una expresión que nunca le conoció en el rostro.

-Yo... bueno yo...-dijo sin estar muy segura de que responderle

-¿Buscabas esto, cierto?-y saco de entre sus ropas la baraja de la chica y también...

-Mis lentes... gracias, Jack-con tanta preocupación, no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba algo básico y había pasado por alto ese "pequeño" detalle

El chico se los paso (tanto los lentes como su mazo) y mientras su baraja reposaba en sus piernas, Carly se coloco las gafas. Al finalizar, ambos se miraron y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella, aunque parecía que en el rostro de Jack...

-Unh... yo... esto... no se por donde comenzar...-tartamudeo Carly

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quieres saber por que estas aquí?-dijo Jack utilizando un tono entre serio, comprensivo y hasta... ¿preocupado?

-No...-la respuesta pareció sorprender al duelista, pero ella siguió-Se, o mas bien, creo saber por que estoy aquí-hizo una pausa para poner en orden sus ideas y palabras-pero quisiera que alguien me dijera... que tu me dijeras si lo que recuerdo fue real... de cuando Divine me... me asesino... de cuando reviví como Dark Signer... de nuestro Duelo... y sobretodo...-trago saliva y se animo, pues si ya había recorrido ese camino con palabras no podía dejar la situación a media-de lo que nos dijimos antes, durante y después del duelo...

El silencio se hizo presente y en realidad nadie pudo ocultar nada.

Hasta que el decidido tomar el valor del que era dueño.

Se acerco a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos a través del cristal de los lentes. Si, en ese momento, como cuando mantuvieron un duelo, vieron a través de sus almas.

-En ese duelo, Carly, descubrí lo mucho que te amo-con cada palabra de el, la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando-¿Y sabes? No solo descubrí eso, si no además que te amo… solo por que eres tu… por que en ligar de infligirme daño y ayudar a que el Rey del Inframundo reviviera decidiste prolongar ese destino o mas bien tratar de erradicarlo y utilizar nuestro duelo… en un duelo del Destino…-

Y entonces asalto su boca, ella no se lo esperaba así que tardo en reaccionar pese a ser lo que mas deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Después de unos segundos, en donde ambos disfrutaron uno del otro, se separaron, pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole que se quedara cerca de ella.

-Si, me quedare cerca de ti, todo el tiempo que quieras-"después ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones" dijo mentalmente, mientras la chica que es su primer amor se hacia a un lado, y le dejaba espacio para que el se sentara, la abrazara y durmieran juntos un par de horas mas.

Finalmente, hay acciones que dicen amas que mil palabra, ¿no?


End file.
